Gallifrey
' Gallifrey ' (otherwise known as The Shining World of the Seven Systems) was the homeworld of the Time Lords. Though believed to have been destroyed in the Last Great Time War, it was later discovered to be frozen in a pocket universe by the first thirteen incarnations of the renegade known as the Doctor, surviving the Time War. The literal translation of Gallifrey is "They that walk in the shadows". Location Gallifrey was located in the constellation of Kasterborous in Mutter's Stellian Spiral Galaxy (also known as the Milky Way). Its galactic coordinates are 10-0-11-00:02 from Galactic Zero Centre. During the Rassilon Era Gallifrey was 29,000 light years from Sol III, however by the time of the Humanian Era it was 250,000,000 light yeras away (likely due to the relative location of the pocket universe the Doctor trapped it in being in another galaxy). Astronomical data Size Gallifrey is about 120,225 kilometres in circumference, three times that of Sol III. Despite this, it has around the same gravity as Earth, likely due to being less dense and therefore having less mass. Star system Gallifrey is in a binary star system, the suns of this binary pair being an unnamed star (the larger, original sun) and Pogar (the second sun). Pogar seemed to rise in the south in the morning, making the mountains glow as the silver-leaved trees caught the sunlight. The main star was large and golden red. The system contained five other planets, among them Karn and Polarfrey, and an asteroid named Kasterborous the Fibster. Satellites Gallifrey had at least two large moons. One of the moons was the copper-coloured Pazithi Gallifreya, which shone so brightly it could be seen during the day. During the Dark Times, Pazithi Gallifreya was worshipped as the virgin moon goddess. Gallifrey's moons perished with the Daleks when Gallifrey disappeared during the Last Great Time War. Landscape From orbit, Gallifrey was rust-coloured, with brown lakes and grey clouds. Following the Time War, it was still rust and brown coloured, but had a more volcanically active appearance. From the planet's surface, it boasted an orange sky at night, snow-capped mountains, fields of red grass, and trees with bright silver leaves. These reflected the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. There were also green forests, golden fields and red deserts (which were much more common post-Time War), but overall it seems to have been a much drier world than Earth. There was also a river called Lethe. The wastelands around the Capitol were referred to as "outer Gallifrey" by the Time Lords. Rassilon later called the area the barn in which the Doctor had slept as a child was located in the drylands, claiming that no one of importance lived there. Known geographic features Regions * Wild Endeavour (continent) ** The Capitol ** The mountains of Solace and Solitude ** The drylands * The Death Zone ** The Tomb of Rassilon * Southern Gallifrey * The City of Arcadia Mountains * Mount Cadon * Mount Lung * Mount Perdition * Mount Solace * Mount Solitude * Mountain of Serenity * The Myridian mountains separated the Arcadian desert from the lowlands of Outer Gallifrey. Rivers, lakes, and oceans * Cadonflood River * Lake Abydos * Lethe river Settlements The largest city on Gallifrey was the Capitol, sometimes also called "Gallifrey" or "the Citadel"and was the home of most of the Time Lords. Arcadia, Gallifrey's second largest city, was protected by a large number of sky trenches. These defences failed on the last day of the Time War, and the city was ravaged by the Daleks. Two other cities, called Olyesti and Slothe, also existed. Native species Flora Gallifrey had a wide variety of plant life, ranging in colour from silver to green and golden. Known plant species included the Schlenk Blossom, ulanda, and the Madevinia aridosa. The surroundings of House Oakdown are lush with red grass. Some less exotic plants exist, such as the daisy. Fauna Animals native to Gallifrey included flutterwings, flies, Woprats, trunkikes, yaddlefish, flubbles, tafelshrews'', plungbolls, rabbits, rovies, ''mice, cats, pig-rats, and, of course, the Gallifreyans themselves. In the past, the dinosaur-like Gargantosaurs lived on the planet. Only one species has ever gone extinct from Gallifrey. A large, lizard-like creature found out of its own time in the Death Zone was identified as a member of a long-extinct species from before the Time Lords ever walked the planet. However, because it came from so far in the past, it is not considered to have gone extinct from Gallifrey itself, as it existed too far away from the modern era.